


Another Chance At Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp_goldenage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Married for twenty years and divorced for ten, Hermione is surprised to find the flames of attraction rekindled when she bumps into Viktor Krum.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Salt and Pepper Fest 2020





	Another Chance At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Also written for HH Bingo, Square G5 - Viktor Krum.

Hermione looked around the ballroom, her heart racing nervously. The room was full of witches and wizards, all of them gathered for the Annual Charms conference. Hermione was presenting her work during a presentation the next day, and so, she was attending the conference as a presenter instead of just an attendee. The conference was in Switzerland, so she was treating herself to a small girls weekend. 

“There you are,” her work colleague Misty, said, quickly coming over. “Oh, your dress is lovely!” Misty gushed, looking over the dress in approval. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said quietly. She subconsciously attempted to smooth the various blue ruffles of the skirt. The dress was very figure-flattering, and for the first time in years, Hermione felt sexy. 

“‘I still can’t believe you haven’t snagged yourself a delicious wizard,” Misty pressed. “There’s plenty of eye-candy here.”

“I’m fifty-six, Misty, I’m too old to look for a tumble in the sheets,” Hermione reminded her much-younger colleague. 

“Shush, you,” Misty said. “Age is just a number, and besides, even for having two kids, you look fit.”

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Hermione said, shaking her head before taking a sip of her own champagne. Truth be told, however, she did spy quite a few wizards she wouldn’t mind getting to know a bit better. 

“Nah, I can have a few more,” Misty assured her. “And I’ve just about snagged myself a snack for tonight.” She licked her lips, zoning in on a wizard that was dancing across the room. 

“A snack?” Hermione asked, laughing. “Is that what you call it these days?”

“Mhmmm,” Misty said, her eyes widening. “And you have a delicious little treat coming your way.” Misty winked at her. “I’ll check in with you tomorrow.” Before Hermione could ask her what she meant, Misty gestured to someone behind Hermione and then disappeared. 

Confused, Hermione turned around. She let out a small gasp as she recognised the wizard coming towards her. “Viktor.”

He grinned, taking her hand in his once he was close enough. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “You look well, Hermione.” His English was clear, and the sound of his voice sent chills down her spine.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, clearing her throat nervously. He had aged well, his hair now streaked with grey.

“I started teaching Charms at Durmstrang after retiring from Quidditch. I heard you were presenting at the conference, so I wanted to see you.” 

“You came to see me?” she asked.

“Of course. I thought we could catch up.” The look in his eyes showed her just what type of catching up he had in mind.

Having been lovers in their youth, before she had married Ron, Hermione was not opposed to the idea at all. In fact, the sudden slickness between her legs suggested just how badly she wanted it. 

“You want to catch up with me?” she asked quietly.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Very much so, Miss Granger.”

“You heard about my divorce?” she asked, making sure that he knew.

“Of course, but even if I hadn’t, I don’t think that would have stopped me from approaching you.”

She wet her lips eagerly. “Oh.”

"Shall we take this to my room upstairs?" Viktor asked, his voice low and husky.

A thrill ran up Hermione's spine. "Yes," she breathed, excitement flowing through her veins.

Viktor took her hand and began leading her through the dancefloor. Her heart raced with excitement with each and every step they took. They waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, each second causing the air to become filled with more and more tension.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Viktor pulled her inside as he pressed the button to his floor before swiftly backing her against the wall and pressing his lips against hers. Almost immediately, Hermione melted into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back fervently.

Viktor's lips moved to her neck, kissing lower and lower. Hermione responded eagerly, her body humming with want.

Once they reached their designated floor, Viktor grasped her hand once more and pulled her throughout the long hall. He stopped in front of his room and waved his key, the door opening.

When they got inside, Viktor paused, turning to look at Hermione. "I don’t usually do this sort of thing," he said softly.

Hermione nodded. "Neither do I," Hermione replied. "But it sort of just feels right, you know?"

"I’ve missed you," Viktor admitted. “All these years… I wanted to write.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Weasley,” Viktor said quietly. “I missed my chance.”

“Here’s your second chance,” she whispered, looking at him.

Viktor wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Hermione, pressing her body tightly against his as he kissed her passionately once more. He tangled his fingers into her hair before breaking the kiss. "God, I love your wild curls."

She flushed. "Not many people enjoy my wild hair."

"Well, I do. Always have."

His words sent another thrill of excitement through her. "Viktor, please," she whimpered, loosening his tie. She removed it and began to unbutton his shirt. When she reached the end, she pushed the dress shirt from his body, taking in the sight of his bare chest.

He was still fit, despite no longer playing Quidditch professionally. There were a few patches of chest hair here and there, and a happy trail of hair that led from his navel lower.

"Time to get you out of this dress," Viktor said. "Turn around."

The slight command of his voice warmed her insides. She remembered that Viktor had a more dominant personality. She knew that her knickers were already soaked in anticipation.

She felt his hand grasp her zipper and pull it down. He unzipped her dress slowly, teasing her with each passing second. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips in anticipation. When he fully unzipped her dress, Viktor carefully removed it from her body, causing it to fall onto the floor in a puddle of blue fabric.

"Beautiful," Viktor murmured in appreciation, taking in the sight of her from behind. “After all these years, the sight of you still drives me wild.”

Hermione stood still, unsure of whether or not she should turn around when she felt his lips graze her lower back. He slowly and sensually pressed kisses all the way from her lower back to where her bra strap was. He unhooked her bra, removing the lacey material from her body. Viktor then continued to kiss his way up her back, his hands now coming around to cup her breasts. He squeezed them gently before his fingers found her nipples, rubbing and pinching them lightly.

"Merlin," Hermione whimpered, already feeling as if she was going to come undone from his touch.

Viktor pulled away before turning her around. He kissed her once more, backing her against the edge of the bed. He lay her down on the bed before kissing his way to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and teasing her as his fingers squeezed her other breast. Hermione arched her body upwards against him, both wanting and needing more. "Viktor," she moaned.

He chuckled lightly. "So responsive," he said in appreciation. "Merlin, you’re gorgeous."

Hermione flushed. "Even though my body’s changed during the years?"

"This is the body of a beautiful woman who birthed beautiful children," Viktor countered. “Your curves and softness don’t make me want you any less,” he assured her.

Hermione was smitten. As he kissed his way down her body once more, she couldn’t shake the feeling of completeness washing over her. Each kiss and every touch felt more and more right.

He pressed a kiss to her mons before carefully pulling her knickers down and off. Spreading her legs, he settled himself on the bed with his face at her centre. His tongue darted out, licking her slit in its entirety. Hermione gasped. Viktor repeated the action, lapping at her centre.

Hermione closed her eyes, her hands grasping the bed sheets tightly. Goodness, she was already going to come.

His hands slid up her body, stopping at her breasts. His fingers lightly teased her nipples as he continued to lick and suck at her centre. His tongue swirled around her nub, causing her body to tighten in anticipation.

"Viktor!" she cried out, unable to take anymore. Pleasure washed over her as she came. She ground her centre against his face, loving the way he lapped at her juices. She wanted more of him. She couldn’t wait to feel his cock buried deep within her.

Once she came down from her high, she looked at Viktor. "Please," she whispered. "I need to feel you inside of me."

"Good, because I need to be inside of you." Viktor stood up, unbuckling his belt and sliding his trousers and pants down. Once naked, he stroked his hardened cock as he gazed upon her naked body. "You look beautiful when you come undone."

Hermione blushed.

"And that blush? Perfection," Viktor added. He rejoined her on the bed. 

"Gods, I want you so badly."

"Protection?"

"Taken care of after Hugo,” Hermione assured him.

"Good," Viktor answered, wasting no time in positioning himself at her entrance. He pushed into her slowly at first, until he was fully inside of her. "Yesss, my sweet witch."

Hermione gasped. Viktor was larger than the last wizard she had been with, and it had been months since she had slept with anyone, but her body quickly adjusted to the feel of his cock. She squeezed her inner walls around him, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Viktor began to thrust, groaning as he did so. "You feel so good," he mumbled between thrusts. "Hermione."

"Mmm," she responded, moving her hips upwards and meeting his thrusts. "Yes, yes," she cried. She gripped the bedsheets once more.

"You like this, don't you?" Viktor asked, that handsome smirk gracing his features once more. "You like when someone gives it to you hard and fast."

"Yes," Hermione panted. "Please, more," she begged, her body tightening once more.

Viktor obliged her request. He thrust into her harder and faster, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Hermione closed her eyes. Gods, it felt like perfection. She wanted more and more, though she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. "Viktor," she whimpered.

"That's it, come for me," Viktor murmured, his hand moving between her legs and stroking her clit a few times. "Yes," he groaned when he felt her body tighten around his cock.

She came with a cry, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. Her inner walls gripped his cock perfectly. It was pure bliss.

The feel of her was too much, and Viktor found that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a groan, spilling himself inside of her.

The two of them moved against each other, riding out their orgasms until they were each spent. They collapsed into a tangled heap on the bed, each panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was incredible," Hermione murmured, glancing at Viktor.

Viktor pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. 

Hermione relaxed in his embrace, kissing him back tenderly. It had been so long since she had felt so comfortable and safe in someone else’s embrace. 

“Stay the night?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whispered, looking at him.

“And for the rest of the conference?” he asked.

Smiling, Hermione nodded. She didn’t know what would happen when it was time for her to return to England, but she knew for sure that she wasn’t going to let Viktor go… Not after fate gave them another chance.


End file.
